


30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 11, Swapped Clothing

by tinynerdlet



Series: 30 Day BenKaru Challenge [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinynerdlet/pseuds/tinynerdlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Sulu's had a long day, courtesy of his agent and a potential publisher. When he returns home, though, things begin to look up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 11, Swapped Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> [See Story On Tumblr](http://spoopynerdlet.tumblr.com/post/148973611473/day-11-of-benkaru-swapped-clothing)

Ben was arriving home late. He knew he would. He called Hikaru hours ago to tell him that, which ended up being his best choice all day. Ben didn’t transport into the city until the sun’s golden rays escaped and small specks of starlight danced across the blackened sky. No moon that night. Fitting.

The meeting descended into chaos mere moments after Ben and his agent, Mrs. Carmilla Augustine, walked through the door. The producers were nice over the phone, but something about Carmilla unsettled them. He’d learned later that the producers and Carmilla had a spout years back that both of them neglected to mention. Talking started, then yelling, then screaming. Carmilla was excused from the building. Ben attempting to take care of the deal himself, but the producers wouldn’t let him. He’d stayed at the building three more hours than necessary to plead his case. They believed in his work, Ben reminded them, and was willing to get another agent to finalize things. They weren’t interested anymore. The deal fell through. He lost his agent in the process. Blackness swallowed Ben’s heart. He called ahead to Hikaru to give him the news before heading to the transporter.

Ben trudged back to the apartment building with no hope. He’d return to his desk job in two days, return to a life of seemingly endless paperwork, and be even farther from a successful writing career. He signed up for this the moment he decided to pursue writing, but he never though it’d drain him this much.

What he didn’t sign up for was Hikaru’s appearance when he walked through the door.

As Ben closed the door, Hikaru rounded the corner wearing one of Ben’s button up shirts and a pair of his boxers. They were both fairly loose, but each piece curved enough on Hikaru’s body to give sight to his fit frame. He looked smaller than usual. It didn’t help that his right arm was folded over his chest so his slender fingers could fiddle with the left arm sleeve.

“I know you might not be in the mood,” Hikaru almost whispered, “But I thought we could… lay together for a while.”

Ben watched Hikaru fuss for a moment, then he walked over, placed his arms on Hikaru’s hips, and kissed the man as gently as he possibly could. Hikaru moaned and leaned into it. Ben pulled back a few seconds later and looked over the other man’s pinking face.

“Do I ever told how much I love you?” Ben asked.

“Almost every day,” Hikaru said. Ben hummed and leaned forward, brushing his lips against Hikaru’s.

“It’s not enough,” Ben whispered. He felt Hikaru shiver in grasp. Ben smiled and kissed Hikaru on the ear. “Now let’s get you out of these ill-fitting clothes.”


End file.
